


Je l'ai rêvée si fort

by malurette



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Mutant Powers, One Shot, is that oniromancy, love before first sight, not sure how to tag this stuff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Avant même de la rencontrer, elle la connaissait.





	Je l'ai rêvée si fort

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **Je l'ai rêvée si fort  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **X-Men  
**Personnages/Couple : **"Destiny" Irene Adler/Mystique  
**Genre : **love before first sight  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème : ** "_dreams, daydreams, wishes_" pour LadiesBingo> (rêves & souhaits)  
**Nombre de mots : **~600

La jeune Irene Adler rêve la nuit, et pendant la journée aussi. Depuis qu’elle a commencé à devenir femme, à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit, éveillée ou endormie, d’étranges visions envahissent son esprit. Elle ne sait plus bien, depuis qu’elle est aveugle, distinguer le jour et la nuit. Et maintenant son cerveau s’embrouille ; elle ne distingue plus l’éveil et le sommeil, les prémonitions et la réalité. Trop de choses arrivent à la fois, trop de choses se répètent à la suite, d’étranges échos qui reviennent encore et encore. Ça manque de la rendre folle. C’est beaucoup pour elle, elle se trouve dépassée par tous ces événements qui ne sont pas encore arrivés et qu’elle vit quand même de façon intense ; les mêmes scènes se répètent et pourtant ça n’est pas du déjà vu… puisqu’elle ne voit pas ! mais elle ressent quand même les choses, elle les ressent intensément.   
Elle finit quand même par s'habituer, à force (ou alors, elle est devenue tellement folle que ça n’a plus aucune espèce d’importance ?)

Une fois qu’elle a accepté ses visions, elle essaie d’en tirer le meilleur parti. Elle voit souvent en esprit cette femme, si belle… elle a une peau d’un bleu profond, les cheveux d’un rouge de sang, des yeux dorés. Irene ne s’arrête pas à penser que peut-être, ces couleurs impossibles la rendent irréelle : qui est-elle pour juger de l’incongruité de couleurs, elle qui ne les voit plus depuis si longtemps ? et qui ne peut plus être sûre de bien s'en souvenir…   
Peu importe : au moins elle connaît parfaitement la forme de son visage, la texture de sa peau, de ses cheveux, la sensation de son corps tout entier, et même le goût de ses lèvres… et parce que les rêves et les visions lui procurent des sensations au-delà des perceptions classiques, elle a la certitude de connaître jusqu’à son esprit, sa personnalité, ses sentiments. Elle la connaît déjà, elle attend juste de la rencontrer en vrai un jour. Ou une nuit.   
Elle se languit tant d'elle. Pourvu que leur rencontre arrive vite !

En attendant, elle expérimente avec ses étranges pouvoirs : si elle le souhaite assez fort, si elle parvient à rester lucide pendant ses visions, et qu'elle arrive à les diriger de la façon qu'elle veut, pourrait-elle rendre ce désir réciproque ? la forcer, forcer le destin, à venir la trouver ? à l'aimer autant qu'elle l'aime déjà, qu'elle veut qu'elle l'aime aussi ?  
Elle l'espère. Elle sait qu'elle voit le futur, qu'il ne changera pas, donc que leur rencontre se produira forcément un jour, mais peut-elle influencer ce futur pour qu'il vienne encore plus tôt ? Peut-elle plier le futur à ses désirs ? Elle ne sait pas, peut-être restera-t-elle simple spectatrice, mais il faut bien qu'elle essaie d'agir. Elle essaie encore et encore de créer la vision la plus parfaite possible, jusqu'à ne plus savoir distinguer ses songes de la réalité. 

Et le jour où enfin, elle la rencontre effectivement, tout à coup tout devient parfait.   
Mystique représente plus un sentiment qu'un nom. Elle est la beauté, la puissance, elle est tout ce qui est mystérieux et désirable. Elle est un rêve réalisé, pas juste une vision. Elle est le futur, son futur, elle est un instrument dans le futur du monde entier. Elle est sa vie entière et elle sera à elle.   
Cette femme est son destin.  



End file.
